Late Night Rendezvous
by seaweedfma
Summary: Having a late night encounter with Alex Louis Armstrong? Havoc knew that the job was dangerous when he took it. Dangerous, painful, and wonderful. Jean Havoc x Alex Armstrong. Rated M for sexual situations. No spoilers.


Title: Late Night Rendezvous  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: um, fluff?  
Rating: hard R  
Pairing: Havoc x Armstrong (and Havoc x his hand, I hope that is okay)  
Spoilers: None, really. It doesn't take place in any particular time in the series. I guess it would probably be fairly early on in the series if I had nail down a time. But be gentle, it is my first ever try at Armstrong...

The cigarette dangled loosely in his mouth. As usual it wasn't lit because most places wouldn't let him smoke in public places. But it just felt good for it to be there, like a security blanket he could munch on when his nervous energy made him need to do *something*.  
He nibbled on the already spit saturated and gnawed end of the butt that was hanging limply in his mouth, his body at work but his mind in a totally different place. He rolled his neck around in as wide of a circle as the human body would let him, feeling the crack of his bones as they settled into place. Last night had been rough, and he was sore in more places than just his neck. He was glad that for once, he had decided to come in early, and no one had seen the way he had to saunter in, crooked-legged like a cowboy who had ridden a horse for too many days at a time.

'Damn', he thought, 'that Major was big all around. I guess I should have guessed as much, but who would have known that it would have been that wild of a ride!' He grinned and gave himself a quick look over. His hair was more tousled than usual, but that was easy to excuse off. He had just gotten up late and had less time to get ready for work. That wasn't a lie, he had been late getting up, but it was more because of Armstrong's snoring than anything else that he had woken up at all, so it was both a blessing and a curse.

Havoc was lucky that he didn't bruise easily. When the Major holds on, he REALLY holds on. He wasn't sure if he was going to have cracked ribs at some point the night before, and he thanked whatever God he prayed to that Armstrong knew better than to lay on top of him. It would have been a rather ugly corpse.

Still though, it was all worth it. Despite being a huge brute of a man, Alex Louis Armstrong was passionate, and loving and caring almost to a fault. He had to bite his lip literally last night not to laugh when the giant goofball had started to cry after they had finished having sex. 'Those emotions are going to get the better of him one day, I am deathly afraid of that..' he thought, then shook those morose thoughts out of his head.

When they had first kissed, it was magic. Havoc was glad to finally have one person who was taller than him, that he had to look up to. He had always been the tall one in the relationships he had had in the past, and his back was tired of him having to bend down to the other person's level. 'I guess that is what attracted me to him at first' he admitted to himself. 'That and those rippling muscles that you just want to caress every square inch of...'

He stopped himself. He didn't want to get all hot in here, in the office where a few subordinate officers had started to trickle in. He knew Mustang would be a while. He always was. He would sleep all day, given the choice. Of course, Havoc could appreciate that. Havoc definitely loved a nice long sleep as much as the next guy, as was shown by his late waking this morning.

Havoc stood up and tried to walk as normally as he could out of the office, down the hallway, and towards the bathroom. MSG Fuery gave him a bit of an odd look as he walked, not sure what the issue was, but one quick and stern look from the superior officer gave Kain a good reason to go back to tinkering with the broken phone that was set in front of him.

He made it, rather painfully to the bathroom, picked one of the stalls, and sat down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. He was already a little hard, just thinking about last night. It only took a moment for his mind to drift back to the night before, and his hand to drift down to the growing bulge between his legs.

They had shown some interest in each other before, in passing glances and little smiles, but neither were all that good at initiating contact, and especially when it was someone of the same sex. Both had been afraid that they were misinterpreting the signals from the other, and was afraid of what may happen if one was wrong. But the Major finally got the chance to break the ice one night, months ago, when it was only the two of them working on some legal documents needed for the next day.

They had met several times since that hot, passionate night that they had made love right there in the office. But of all the meetings, last night was by far the best. It was the first time they had been in a real bed, not limited by time, or scared that someone would walk in and see them. They had all night, all alone, and it had showed how much better it was when there was no worry gnawing at the back of their brains.

Armstrong had laid him down, gently on the bed. Even with his height, his slight build and the Major's muscles made him very easy to tote around to wherever he wished. And Havoc would have followed him to wherever he wished, to the end of the world if the major wanted it. There had been kisses, kisses while Armstrong gently took off his shirt. More kisses while his pants added to the already growing pile on the floor.

Touching. So much touching. groping, rubbing, even clawing, just exploring every inch of each others' bodies. It was a luxury that they hadn't had before, and they intended to make full use of the time that they now had. Fingers, tongues, teeth, they were all exploited.

Finally the time came.. Havoc was scared, but Armstrong said that he would be gentle. And he was, as gentle as he could be at least, with that much weight and girth behind him. The Major had, for the first time ever, moved inside of him, and it was the most intense mix of pain and pleasure that Havoc had ever felt! It hadn't taken the younger officer long to come to a climax with the intense feelings that this huge man gave to him. And he had almost been able to do it again before the Major had come to his own orgasm. He didn't care much that he wasn't able to finish the second time. He had ridden such a roller coaster that he was just glad he came out of it in once piece!

He hadn't even noticed that while he had been dreaming about what had transpired the night before, his hand had been furiously working over his swelling length, and he had already shot a pretty decent load all over his hand and the stall door in front of him. He was rubbing himself dry, it seemed. Quickly he came to his senses and stopped rubbing, hoping to God that no one had come in and heard him. He knew he was a moaner when it came to pleasure, and it would have been painfully obvious as to what was going on in that stall.

'Whew' he thought. He was relieved that his pants had been spared the brunt of it, and there would be no unsightly stain that he would have to explain away. He wiped down the stall door with toilet paper. He had to use a surprisingly large amount of paper. It must have been a great daydream, because it was a much bigger mess than usual, especially since he had already drained himself the night before.

Quickly he washed his hands and got back to his desk. None of the male officers were giving him any weird looks, so he guessed that he had been alone the whole time there. Havoc let out a little sigh, a big grin filling his face. He hadn't noticed until that moment that sometime during all the moaning his cigarette had fallen out. He took out another one from his coat pocket and banged it a couple times, then put it in his mouth. Now, more than ever, he wished he could smoke after sex, even if it was just with himself.


End file.
